17 and 80
by blomid
Summary: How would Bella's life have been if she wouldn't have met Edward when she was seventeen. Would she have met him later? Read this story to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

„Happy Birthday Bella!" Jake said when he woke me up. He had been looking forward to my 80th birthday a lot. He had told me that he had a special surprise for me even though I had told him that I didn't want anything. I couldn't blame him for wanting to do something special today because it wasn't only my 80th birthday it was also our 50th anniversary! We had been married for 50 years! He was the only boyfriend I had ever had and I was the only girlfriend he had ever had.

"Good morning honey! " I said and kissed him.

I went out of the bed and he put a scarf over my eyes and walked slowly with me outside. It was terrible not to see. I got really scared until he untied the scarf.

"Surprise!" everybody shouted. Everybody was there. Charlie junior, Billy junior, René junior, Isabelle and Jackie were there with their families.

They had come all the way to LaPush to see me. They had tied "Happy Birthday" and "Happy Anniversary" ribbons everywhere and there was a big brunch table and beautiful white chairs around it. It looked beautiful. It was the best birthday present in the world.

We ate brunch and talked and had fun. I got a present from my grandchildren. Jake was really good at finding a way to give me presents. He knew that I couldn't tell my grandchildren that I didn't want a birthday present. They gave me a necklace that was beautiful but it had broken on the way over here. My grandchildren were very sad but I smiled and say that now I had a good reason to go to town and do some shopping, because I could get the necklace fixed in town. My family stayed with me the whole day! They didn't leave until nine o'clock. When they left Jake and I went inside and he handed me a present.

"Oh, Jake you know I don't want you to buy me anything!" I said to him.

"I know, I didn't buy it," he told me. "I made it myself."

I opened the present and there was a bracelet. It was beautiful! The chain was made of silver, it was about a half centimetre thick and it was wavy. There was a big heart made of glass on the bracelet and on the heart it stood B and J and there was a little red heart between the B and the J.

"Jake, it's beautiful!" I said. "Did you really make this yourself?"

"Almost!" he told me. "I bought the heart but I painted the letters and the heart on it and I bought the chain but I made it wavy. Bella, you have to read the card."

When I looked inside the box where the bracelet had been I saw a small card.

Dear Bella!

Happy 80th birthday and happy 50th anniversary!

We've loved each other for 63 years and I hope we get many more happy years together.

This bracelet is supposed to symbolise our love. Even though the heart is made out of glass it won't break because it symbolises our love that will never break, it will last forever.

I love you so much!

Jake

"Thank you Jake!" I said and kissed him. He kissed me back.

"You will have to wear it every day for as long as you love me!" Jake told me. Then we kissed and went to bed.

Chapter 2

I was 80 years old and one day. Terrible. I used to be 79, that didn't seem as old as 80. At least I had a husband who cared about me and beautiful kids and grandchildren. I reminded myself that I always felt old every ten years because there was one year every ten years that I seemed so much older than Jake. When I was 80 and he was 79, when I was 70 and he 69, when I was 60 and he 59, when I was 50 and he 49, when I was 40 and he 39, when I was 30 and he 29 and when I was 20 and he 19. I wished that we had been born the same day. Then we wouldn't have this problem.

I had decided to go to the mall in Forks today to fix the necklace I had gotten from my grandchildren. I decided to go to a bookstore while I waited for the necklace to be fixed. I saw a book about vampires in the store. I started reading. It was really weird that since I moved to Forks I had been obsessed with vampires. Every time I found a book about vampires I read it, I watch all movies about vampires. This obsession didn't stop when I got older, like I had thought it would. It just increased. I had tried to make this just seem like an interest when Jake, my kids or my grandkids were close but it was much more than an interest. I had been dreaming about meeting a vampire, even though it would probably kill me and every time I slept with Jake or kissed him I was fantasying about sleeping with or kissing vampires. I loved Jake very much and I had never looked at any other man since I met him, vampires were just so different. It couldn't hurt to fantasy about them. It wasn't like they were real or something. They were just fictional. They were just something people had made up to scare each other. I didn't think vampires were scary. I wanted a vampire to kill me because I think that would be the most fun way to die. I would die someday and I was already 80 so there wouldn't be a very long time until I would die. I would have gotten everything I had ever dreamed about and would die happy if a vampire would kill me or if I would just meet a vampire, it wouldn't even have to talk to me. I just want to see a vampire. They are so fascinating.

Chapter 3

I had bought the book about vampires and there was only ten minutes until my necklace should be fixed so I started walking towards the shop. I was walking when I stepped on a soda can and fell down. I tried to stand up but I couldn't. Suddenly the most beautiful man I have ever seen stood in front of me. He helped me to stand up. Then I had only seen his feet but they were so perfect that I knew that this was the world's most beautiful man. When I was standing I saw his face. I thought I would pass out. How could anything possibly be so beautiful? His hair was golden brown with a red tone in it; it was tousled but still perfect. His skin was perfect, it was white and the colour wasn't uneven he had no acne even though he seemed to be around seventeen. His eyes were golden brown and his eyelashes were thick and long. I could describe him forever. There weren't any words to describe him. No word was strong enough to describe how beautiful he was. The only bad thing about him was that he stared at me like I had just kicked him or done something to anger him.

"Can you walk?" he asked me. His voice melted everything inside me. It sounded like velvet and melted chocolate. I wished he would have talked for hours. I didn't care about what he would talk. He could have talked about something really boring. I just could never get tired of hearing his voice.

"No, I think I broke my leg," I told him. I had felt like my leg was broken until he came. I had stopped feeling pain. The only thing in my mind was he.

"Come on you have to go to the hospital," he said and carried me to his car. It was a beautiful silver Volvo. He still looked like he was mad at me. I sat next to him in the front seat. It was wonderful to sit here with him. I had never felt like this before. It was like I had a million butterflies in my stomach. He was so beautiful.

Suddenly I remembered Jake. I had been too busy admiring this wonderful young boy to think about my Jake. I looked at the bracelet he had got me. It was broken. I had lost the J, the heart and a part of the B when it broke. Now it was half a heart and looked like an E. I couldn't think about Jake anymore when I was sitting next to this beautiful, perfect boy.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Edward Cullen!" he answered. Oh my God! His voice sounded so amazing, so wonderful and so perfect! His name was also beautiful. Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen. I had never heard such a beautiful name. Edward Cullen.

Bella! Stop being silly! I told myself. He is a teenager and you are 80 years old and one day. You don't love him. You don't like him. You love Jake. You love Jacob Black. I tried to tell myself that but I just couldn't. I couldn't lie to myself. Of course I loved Jake but even though I didn't know Edward Cullen I loved him so much more that it cannot be real love that I felt with Jake. Maybe it wasn't my destiny to be with Jake. Maybe it was my destiny to feel real love before I die, even though I would never be able to be that person's girlfriend. He was just so wonderful! Edward Cullen! It was probably my destiny to meet him. I looked at my bracelet and saw the E. E like in Edward. Now I was sure it was my destiny to meet him.

"I...I'm Bella" I told him. I thought he should know my name. He probably would never remember it but I just had to tell him. Now we were a lot closer.

Edward drove me to the hospital and didn't say anything. He looked like he was mad at me the whole time but I didn't care. I felt so wonderful around him. I had never felt so great, so wonderful and so amazing!

Chapter 4

I was used to go to a hospital in LaPush but Edward drove me to a hospital in Forks. A very handsome doctor took care of my foot. If I had not seen Edward this doctor would have been the most beautiful person I had ever seen. Edward said that this doctor was his father. They didn't look alike even though they were both impossibly beautiful.

"Carlisle, could you talk to me over there?" Edward asked his father. "Now!"

"What's wrong Edward?" he asked while he walked outside the room.

They didn't come back for a long time but when they finally came again inside the doctor couldn't look me in the eyes. Before he had looked me in the eyes always when he asked me something but after his chat with Edward he never looked me in the eyes and never in the face. It was weird. I didn't know what I had done to him. I decided not to let that bother me. I continued to stare at Edward and doing my best to remember every single part of him, even the length of his shirts sleeves. He was the most beautiful person I had ever seen, the most beautiful person in the world.

Edward started to walk towards me. I told myself that he was only walking towards to the doctor, which he called Carlisle. But he was looking at me. He stopped right in front of the bed I was lying in, he looked worried. I didn't know what was worrying him so much but I knew there was something he was worried about because he had wrinkles on his forehead and around his eyes that he hadn't had earlier. I thought to myself that he probably was worrying about the same thing as Carlisle but I didn't know what that was. I hated when I didn't know what other people were talking about, laughing about or worrying about. I thought that would grow off me when I would get older but it hasn't.

-"Bella how old are you?" Edward asked me. Oh my! His voice was even more beautiful than I had remembered. I was so focused on his velvet, smooth, perfect voice that I didn't listen to what he was asking.

-"What were you saying?" I asked him. He got even more worried when I asked him that question, I don't know why.

-"I asked you how old you were Bella," he told me. Why was he asking me how old I was? Did it mean anything? Did he like me? Why was I thinking like that? Of course he didn't like me, his father was a doctor. He was just asking me as a doctor asks a patient.

-"I'm seventy-nine...," I said. "And 366 days." I couldn't say eighty. It sounded so terrible.

I hated to get older. I wanted to be seventeen my whole life. I didn't like how I got older and older. Jake was always telling me that I looked more beautiful each minute but of course he would say that. I always told him that he was the world's most beautiful man and would get more and more beautiful each minute if it would be possible. Now I knew that I would never be able to say that to him again without lying and he always knew when I was lying. He wasn't the most beautiful man in the world and not even the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He would be in third place, after Edward and the doctor. I felt so silly to be thinking like this. I was eighty years old and he was probably just a teenager.

-"How old are you?" I asked him.

-"I'm seventeen!" he answered.

Just to hear his voice again made me not care about his answer. I felt like I felt when I fell in love with Jake but this feeling was one hundred times stronger. It was so strong and so powerful that if I had been standing I probably wouldn't have been able to stand, my legs felt like spaghetti. I knew I shouldn't be feeling this way. Edward was only seventeen! I was 63 years older than him. That is like three people who can drink alcohol older than him. That just sounded gross. I wanted to make myself feel better.

-"I think your eyes show that your soul is older than seventeen," I told him. It was true but I just said it to make myself feel better and not hate myself as much because I was in love with a boy who was 63 years older than me.

-"I know, I don't feel like a seventeen year old," he told me. "I feel like I don't have any specific age. I actually think your eyes show that your soul is younger than seventy-nine and 366 days." He smiled to me. I felt all the blood in my body rush to my cheeks. I hoped he didn't see me blushing.

-"Thanks!" I said and smiled back to him even though I knew the smile wasn't close to be as charming as Edwards. "It's very nice of you to say that."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 5

Edward and I talked while Carlisle finished taking care of my foot. For every second I was close to him I loved him more. He was much more beautiful than the most beautiful human I could possibly dream about. We didn't talk about anything important, just the weather, music and something else. Even though it wasn't important it sounded like the most important things in the world when he was talking about them. Edward didn't seem to have as much fun as I. He had been looking nicely at me but now he looked like he was mad at me even though he was smiling. I didn't know why.

I didn't like that I had to go home when Carlisle had fixed my foot. I wanted to talk to Edward more even though he didn't seem to want to talk to me. I drove home. Jake was really relieved to see me because I had forgotten to call him from the hospital. I wasn't happy to see him even though I tried to hide it. I felt really guilty.

Chapter 6

I went to the mall the next day. Jake was really surprised that I was going again because I didn't like malls. I only went there again if I would see Edward. I knew he probably would be there again but it wouldn't hurt to look around. I had started to behave as a teenager in love even though I was 80 years and 2 days old. I didn't want to hurt Jake, I actually hadn't done anything wrong. But what if I wouldn't be able to control myself around Edward? "Stop being silly, Bella!" I told myself. Edward is seventeen, he isn't interested in you.

I told Jake I wouldn't come back until around six o'clock. He seemed fine about that. He told me he could cook something but I said that I would just bring some fast-food with me. I walked around the mall for hours but Edward wasn't there. I actually didn't expect him to be there but there was a part of me, actually a big part of me that wanted him to be here, even though he wasn't interested in me and maybe didn't even like me at all. I was wearing high heels, for the first time in 20 years because I wanted to look good. The heels were red and about 2.5 inches high, too high for my age but I didn't care. I was wearing a red dress that was a little shorter than knee-long and white nylon pantyhose. I had started the day by colouring my hair brown, it had started to become a bit gray but it still looked brown but now you couldn't see any gray hairs. I probably looked like a grandma that was trying to look young but really failed but I thought I looked okay.

It was two o'clock and I had just finished my coffee I had around one o'clock. I was going to walk around until 5 o'clock hoping to see Edward even though I knew he probably wouldn't be here. No boy would go to the mall two days in a row. I paid for my coffee, and stood up. Ouch! These shoes were really painful, they weren't this uncomfortable 20 years ago. I tried to look like everything was okay while I walked around the mall for the 1000th time today. I was focusing so much on walking elegantly that I didn't look down. I really should have looked down because I didn't see the escalator which was right in front of me. I started to fall, I would have hit my head on the escalator and rolled head-first down. I didn't hit my head because half a second before my head would have hit the escalator something cold wrapped its hands around me and pulled my away. I knew immediately that it was Edward.

"Are you crazy?" Edward asked. "You could have gotten killed!" I was so happy to see him.

"Why would that matter?" I asked him. "I will die sooner or later."

"You can at least thank me for saving you!" Edward said.

"Thank you, it was very nice of you to save me," I said. "What are you doing here again?"

"I... I like looking at people walk in the mall!" Edward said. "What have you been doing here wandering around the mall the whole day?"

"I will answer when you have answered me correctly!" I told him. "I normally don't know when people are lying but I know what you just said isn't true."

"I had a feeling you would hurt yourself and I was worried so I went to the mall to protect you!" he told me. "Are you happy now?"

"Thank you!" I said and I felt tears starting to fall down my cheeks. He cared about me. Edward went to the mall to protect me.

"Now you have to tell me what you are doing here!" Edward told me.

"I... well it isn't important!" I said.

"Just tell me!" he said.

"I wanted to see you again!" I told him.

"Bella I'm really flattered but I just have to tell you now so you won't be disappointed that you won't see me ever again after today!" he told me.

"Why were you saving me then?" I asked him.

"I want you to be alive and to be happy," he said. "I want to know that you are okay and that you are alive."

"Why can't I see you?" I asked.

"It's complicated!" he told me.

"Well if you don't want to see me I will just keep trying to fall down escalators until you understand that I want to see you again," I told him.

"Bella, stop being stubborn," He said.

"I'm not stubborn, you are the one who's being stubborn," I told him. "You are the one who doesn't want to see me ever again."

"Bella, I want to see you again but it's just not good for me or you," he told me.

"Don't you like talking to older women?" I asked him.

"I don't care about the age!" Edward said.

"What is it then?" I asked.

"It's complicated!" he said again.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked him. "And are you afraid she's going to get jealous because you are talking to me, an old woman?"

"No I don't have a girlfriend," he told me. "Do you have a boyfriend or a husband?"

"No!" I said then I remembered Jake. "Well actually yes but he wouldn't care if we were friends."

"You see Bella, it is complicated!" Edward said once again.

"What about if you go home now and sleep on it and I go home and sleep on it to and then we meet here around eleven tomorrow and decide if we will meet again," I asked him.

"Okay but you have to trust me that it is best if you don't see me ever again," Edward said.

"I will remember that!" I said then I couldn't control myself anymore and hugged him goodbye. The feeling was wonderful I felt a tingling feeling in my stomach. Oh it was wonderful.

Chapter 7

Even though it was only 4 o'clock I bought dinner because Jake could eat at anytime. He didn't care if dinner was at seven, eleven or three. If there was food he wanted to eat. He didn't get fat. He just got more muscles. Even though he was almost 79 he just looked like he was 25 or 30. I didn't know how he could maintain such a young look but there had always been a lot of things about him that I couldn't understand. Why he hang out with his friends Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul, Seth, Leah and some others. Sometimes he hung out with them so much I felt left out. Seth, Leah and Embry still looked 25 or 30 years old but Sam, Quil and Paul looked a lot older. It was very weird. For the last two years Jake had started to look older than he used to but he still looked so young that it was hardly noticeable.

I was home around a quarter passed four. I put the food on the kitchen table and started looking for Jake. He wasn't in the living room but there was some strange noise coming from the bedroom. It was like Jake was jumping on the bed and it was like our granddaughter Renesmee was jumping on the bed with him. I didn't know that Renesmee was going to visit but I was happy I had bought enough food for one more person. I liked when my grandchildren visited and I was happy when I opened the door to the bedroom and said "hi Nessie".

"Oh my God!" I screamed. "What are you doing? You are a sick, evil, gross pervert! How could you do this? And with your granddaughter?"

How could I think Jake and Renesmee were jumping on the bed? I should have recognised the sound which was coming from Jake. How could he be sleeping with our granddaughter? He wasn't only cheating on me, his wife since 50 years back and his girlfriend since 62 years back, he was cheating on my with our granddaughter. How could he?

"You said you wouldn't be home until six and it's not as bad as it looks!" Jake said.

"How can it not be as bad as it looks?" I asked him. "You are sleeping with your granddaughter and I thought you would be happy I would be home earlier than I had said!"

"Nessie isn't technically my granddaughter!" Jake said. "You went to the sperm bank when you wanted to be pregnant with René junior, Nessie's mom. You didn't want to make me have to do anything because I was hurt but I was fine just a week later."

"I know, that was a miracle," I told him. "But Nessie is still your granddaughter and it is just as gross."

"I can't do anything about it!" Jake screamed. "I imprinted on her! I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry too grandma!" Renesmee said. "I don't know how I can be so crazy in love with my grandfather even though he actually isn't my technical grandfather. I'm so sorry I didn't want to hurt you but I can't control myself around him and it has only been going on for two years!"

"It has been going on for TWO YEARS?" I screamed. "For two years you two have been lying to me and you have been cheating on me."

"Bella please let me explain!" Jake said. "I know it will sound ridiculous and stupid but I am telling you the truth. I'm a werewolf, Sam and the others are also werewolves. I fell in love with you when I was young but that didn't make me older. Werewolves don't get older until they imprint. I didn't think I was able to imprint because I loved you so much. I had decided to kill myself the day you would die because I would probably still be alive then. When Nessie was born I imprinted on her. I could play with her forever. I had never been able to play with my other grandchildren or my children as much as I could play with her and I never got born. When she turned 16, two years ago everything changed. She wasn't anymore this lovely baby I could play with forever, she was the most beautiful person on earth and I couldn't resist her. I know this is gross and ridiculous but I imprinted on her. I started getting older, in the same speed as her. She is the person I imprinted on and there is no stronger power in the world than the power of imprinting. Just ask Sam and Emily, Paul and my sister and Quil and Clare. They will all tell you the same things as I have told you. I'm so sorry I'm hurting you and I'm so sorry you have to find out this way."

"I'm still mad at you two!" I said. "I'm going to pack all of my stuff into boxes and stay at a hotel until I find a better place to live. You two have to tell Nessie's mother right now what you have done and I don't want to see you two ever again. At least not for ten years. This is the worst thing you have ever done to me. Jacob Black, I will send you the divorce papers tomorrow. Goodbye."

Chapter 8

I was screaming while I drove to a hotel. I was so mad. I was so mad I screamed the whole way. I stopped screaming while I checked into a room but I continued screaming when I got to my room until I fell asleep. I woke up at seven o'clock the next morning. I put on some pretty clothes and put on high heels, these had little lower heels than the ones I wore yesterday, they were 2 inches high. I was at the mall at ten o'clock and sat down at a café. I had a feeling Edward would find me so I just looked around. I saw Edward almost the moment I sat down. He was already there. I thought I was early.

"Hi!" I said. "Have you been waiting here for a long time?"

"Just a couple of hours," he said. "I wanted to be early!"

"Have you thought about what we discussed yesterday?" I asked him.

"Yes and I think it is best if we don't see each other again," he said. "It could be okay if we would meet once a year but it isn't good for you to be around me."

"Once a year is better than never! I said. "Yesterday I said I had a husband but I don't anymore. When he has signed the divorce papers we won't be married again."

"I'm sorry he cheated on you Bella!" Edward said. "He was terrible to you!"

"How did you know...?" I asked very confused.

"I was kind of spying on you yesterday!" Edward said looking very guilty like he had committed a horrible crime.

"You were spying on me?" I asked. "Why?"

"I'm just not strong enough to stay away from you!" Edward said.

"But you don't want me to see you again!" I told him.

"I know," Edward said. "I am asking Carlisle if we could move away but I don't think that would be enough I'm really not strong enough to stay away from you."

"Then why do you have to stay away from me?" I asked him. "I really like you and I don't want to stay away from you."

"Bella... there is something you should know about me!" Edward said.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"I'm not as innocent as I look!" he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 9

"I'm sure you are nicer than my ex-husband!" I told Edward.

"I wouldn't be so sure!" Edward said.

"I like you more than Jake!"

"That's just because he cheated on you!"

"I liked you more before I knew that,"

"I like you too!"

I knew this whole thing was stupid. How feel this way about Edward. We had only talked and hugged but I knew I was in love with him. I had never felt this way before, not even with Jake.

"Edward..." I started.

"Yes Bella!"

"There is something I need to tell you!"

"I need to tell you something too but you go first!"

"I hope this doesn't sound stupid and I hope you don't hate me for this but I think, or actually I know, I'm in love with you!"

"Bella please..." Edward hugged me. He looked like he was going to cry. Was this so terrible? I was actually hoping he would at least like me back. How could I be so stupid?

"I'm sorry Edward!" I said.

"Don't be, I should never have fallen in love with you, it's my fault. I'm sorry Bella!"

"Oh Edward!" I said and hugged him.

"We really should get out of here Bella! I know a good place where we could be alone."

Edward took me to a beautiful meadow. The grass was so green and the flowers were beautifully purple. Edward told me to sit down on a rock because I couldn't sit in the grass because of my damn knees. Edward didn't seem to look at me like I was an old woman. He seemed to think I was his age. He was so nice and wonderful. He was holding my hands and I was looking into his golden brown eyes.

"Are you feeling cold?" I asked him. "Your hand is really cold."

"I'm always cold."

"Your eyes are also so beautiful! I've never seen anyone with this eye colour before!"

"Carlisle eyes look like this too!"

It had been cloudy all day but suddenly the sun started shining. Edward face suddenly changed. He looked horrified for a second. I didn't know what was wrong. But it didn't take long for me to understand what was going on when the sun started shining and Edward's skin started sparkling. I had read enough vampire books to know what was going on.

"You are a vampire!" I said shocked.

"Yes!" Edward said embarrassed.

"That's awesome, that's so cool. I have known my whole life that I was meant to be with a vampire but I kept telling myself that wasn't true, but now I know. I was meant to be with you!"

"Bella, please don't do this to me. Your blood smells so good I almost can't control myself. I want to be with you. I knew from the moment I saw you that I wanted to be with you forever but I think I was meant to meet you when you were younger."

"You don't think I look good now?"

"Of course I think you look hot but you should have seen Carlisle face when I told him I was in love with you. I don't think you look 80, I think you look 20 but Carlisle clearly saw that you were 80."

"Edward I want to be with you forever! Is there no way for us to be together?"

"I'm afraid the only way is if I turn you into a vampire and I couldn't do that to you. I don't want to kill your soul Bella!"

"I don't care about my soul. The only thing I care about is you."

"I still couldn't do it Bella!"

"Edward, I'm dying. My doctor told me I would die soon. He told me I wouldn't be much older. Edward I'm dying. Could you please just hold your arms around me so I will at least have the memory of you, the world's most perfect creature, hugging me? Please!"

Edward hugged me and I felt that I had accomplished everything I had ever wanted in my life. I felt my heartbeat slow down even though Edward was hugging me. I knew I was dying. I felt the three slow heartbeats which are the symbol of death. I wasn't scared anymore of dying. Edward was next to me. I knew there was a God up in heaven who would want me to go to heaven. Nobody other than God would be able to make such a perfect creature as Edward. I was going to die happy.

Chapter 10

Everything went black but suddenly I felt the worst pain I had ever felt in my whole life. It was worse than when I found out Jake had been cheating on me. It was worse than anything I had ever experienced. It hurt so much! I wanted to scream but I couldn't make any sound. Had I been wrong? Had the devil been tricking me into thinking I would go to heaven and then burning me in hell? There was nothing that could possibly be worse than this. It was like all the possible pain a person can feel mixed together. And this was even worse than that. There were no words to describe this pain.

O

U

C

H

!

!

!

Could someone make this pain stop? I'd do anything to make this pain stop!

O

U

C

H

!

!

!

Suddenly I didn't feel as much pain. First my feet felt better, and then my hips, then my stomach, then my hand and finally the headache disappeared. I opened my eyes and saw Edward, he didn't look like he used to look. When I looked around everything was so much brighter and clearer, there were some colours I'd never seen before. This was so different. It was kind of like what my vampire books had described how it would be when a person became a vampire. It was just much more powerful. There were no words to describe this. Edward even looked more beautiful and hot, and I thought it was impossible to be hotter and more beautiful than he had been.

"I'm sorry Bella!" Edward said. "I just couldn't think about losing you. I'm so sorry!"

"Oh Edward I'm so happy, but won't it be strange for us to be together, you looking like a seventeen year old and me looking like a old woman.?"

"Bella, you don't look 80. A vampire looks as old as its human soul was. I told you I thought you had a young soul. You don't look 80, you look 25."

"Oh Edward!"

I was so happy! I kissed Edward and made him fall into the grass. I ripped of his blue shirt and his black pants. He tore of my white dress and everything was complete as we were in the grass feeling things we had never felt before because we were together.


End file.
